Recent years have seen the development of various devices which are controlled based on data obtained from the surrounding environment using a variety of detectors. These devices use this data from the surrounding environment to provide a more comfortable living environment.
For example, a configuration in air conditioners is known which uses a temperature sensor to measure the temperature of air drawn into the air conditioner and feed back the measured temperature to the air conditioner. Air conditioners having this configuration adjust, for example, fan speed based on the feedback temperature to adjust the temperature of the room.
Known air conditioners also include those which use an infrared detector to measure an amount of activity of a person in a room, and use the measured data to provide a more comfortable air conditioning experience (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1 and 2).